


Underground Misfits

by groffiction



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Push (2009), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And has a blast, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mafia-Gangster AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Steve, Omega Tony, Other, Push AU, Pusher Bucky, Sarcasm, Steve and Bucky both have knife fetishes, Verity Steve, Watcher Tony, alpha bucky, and long hair, bucky still has metal arm, canonical violence, crack humor, no one important - Freeform, pierced boys, smol steve, tattooed boys, tony figures it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: “Do you have any idea how cool this is?” Tony asked, the Omega Watcher grinning like a lunatic.Steve huffed softly, the Omega not impressed. “So, I can make people tell the truth. Whatever. That’s not as cool as your gift.”“Oh no, it’s way better, babe. Way, fucking better,” Bucky said, the Alpha Pusher leaning in to nuzzle Steve’s neck, nosing his scent glands and making the Omega just practically melt into a pile of mush.Growling a bit irritably, which came out more like a whine, Steve mumbled, “So what am I?”“You are a 'Verity'. And you are the rarest of us,” Tony said, coming over to kiss the other Omega on the cheek, causing Steve to flush. “You aren’t just an executioner, you are also the judge and the jury. With you, we can rule the world.”Or the Push movie + Godfather series stuckony AU that won't let me sleep at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have done it again omfg. People on Discord, I love you. And I love my movies. Push, Political Animals + The Godfather series, ABO, and stuckony. Yes PLEASE. I hope you all enjoy. The boys have a rough angsty road at first, but I assure you, they will have their fluffy times, their hilarious times (I mean Bucky and Tony live to torment Steve but he loves it), and will definitely have lots of sex, and a happy ending. With this AU, Steve stays smol. So those of you out there that live for smol, dependable if fiesty Omega Steve, your wish is my command. All art and moodboards are put together by me. Eventually I will be doing a fanvideo. If you see anything that needs tagging, let me know. If you guys aren't familiar with the movie Push - please head down to read the definitions I have posted in the end notes before reading the story. I have also added some definitions of types of psychic talents below for people who need it. Otherwise, here we go ;)

### 

Prologue:

 

Being a poor small kid from Brooklyn was never easy, and for the most part, Steve knew that one day he’d be able to get out of it, make something of himself. And for a time, that light at the end of the tunnel, though dim in the worst of ways, he held onto. Even when his mother died, leaving him in the care of the biggest crime boss in the Shield Underground, one George Barnes, an Alpha and a high level Pusher, and notorious for ruling with an iron fist, Steve always found the silver lining in things. George’s son Bucky always figured he was being way optimistic about things, and perhaps he was.

Even before his mother died, and he had virtually nothing besides shelter threadbare clothing, being nothing but a pickpocketer, Steve could look at the bright side of things. As long as he had Bucky, he figured he could figure things out. Their bond was thick, deeper than brothers, stronger than blood. From womb to tomb and all that. The two of them were best friends, their mothers best friends in school and after. So, it was only natural that after Steve’s mother passed on to better shores when he was only twelve for him to go to George. Only they didn’t call him that. It was always Godfather behind closed doors, where prying ears were gone, or Big B. Others that didn’t know him personally called him simply Alpha.

Steve didn’t see him as any of that for a long time, Mr. Barnes wanting both Steve and Bucky to go get their education and stay away from thug life. Away from the Cartell. Away from danger. 

Funny how best intentions don’t always work out like that. And fate, always a vengeful bitch, was fickle at best, and bloodthirsty at the worst. Good people get hurt, and bad people eventually have karma to slam them in the face. 

Steve, scrawny, sickly kid that he was, hit puberty and presented late as an Omega, though his psychic abilities were sadly abismal. His mother, a Beta, had been a low level Mover, her telekinetic abilities small at most, and he never knew what his father had been, the Alpha dying before he’d been born. Bucky had presented as an Alpha and a Pusher, like his father, able to manipulate people into thinking what he wanted them to. Bucky hated using his ability, but his father knew that eventually his son might need it for protection, and made him regularly exercise it. Most of the time it was just on random strangers, bums that were on the streets, but when Bucky got older, his practicing turned to bigger fish. He promised never to use his gift on Steve, and for that, the Omega was thankful for.

Despite wanting the kids to get out of the Cartell life, putting them through the best military schools in the country, George made sure they were also well prepared just in case they became liabilities or targets. So, both of them got the best martial arts, not just military instruction as possible. It got to the point that both boys had at least five guns in reach of their dorm bunks in college, if not having at least five knives on hidden on their bodies at any given time. And for a time, things were looking up, and even Bucky had more smiles and optimistic outlooks on life. The two were even thinking of joining the Marines once college was done and out of the way. 

Yea, Steve was an Omega, and he was less sickly than he had been as a child and actually grew into a slender, if petite body. But he was determined to make a difference regardless of all that. Graduating nearly at the top of his class, he was deemed as a competent and well trained strategist and would be a great asset to the Marines. It was also nice that Omega rights in the military had come leaps and bounds in the past ten years or so, so there was a lot more respect for them, etc. Steve was excited to join, and Bucky, well he was just happy to make his family proud.

But then something happened to make the whole world go to shit in a handbasket once out of college, when the boys had just got back to Brooklyn after graduation. They’d been expecting maybe a few friends and family to greet them once home and what they found was blood and death.

Half of Bucky’s family were laying in body bags, buried, being burned into ashes, and several others were missing, possibly taken for their psychic abilities. Bucky had fallen to the floor, glass broken in shards embedding into the knees of his civilian junior fatigues, his hand reaching out for his mother, who lay dead in a body bag not far from where he had collapsed. 

His father, once strong and larger than life, was numbly holding the body of his daughter in his arms, grief and rage washing over his dirt and blood smudged face. He looked over to spy Bucky and then moved to gaze at Steve. 

Steve would never forget that haunted look for as long as he lived. He would never forget the screams and wails of the living as they buried or burned their dead, the smell of thick distressed pheromones in the air, or the tightening in his chest. 

Hydra had come.

And with it, war, psychic oppression, and crushed dreams.

And Steve never forgot, and nor did Bucky. And they never forgave.

### 

1.

Ten years later:

 

_[Widow]: “Where are you, Nomad? Everyone’s here but you.”_

_[Steve]: “Just got back from the grocery store. I’ll be there in a few with the goods.”_

_[Widow]: “What is it this time, frozen pizzas and orange sherbert?”_

_[Steve]: “How many times do I have to tell you, I am not Winter? I got some salad fixings, pasta noodles, tomato sauce, and garlic bread. I also grabbed some stuff to make chocolate cake.”_

_[Winter]: “Nothin’ wrong with pizza, you punk. And orange sherbert is practically a food group. But, I won’t turn down Italian food, nor chocolate anything. Thanks, sweetheart.”_

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. Only Bucky would manage to insult him and compliment him in the same sentence. Then again, so would Nat, so maybe that was an unfair assumption. Those two had been on way too many missions together lately. They were starting to have the same sarcastic humor. Not that Steve was any different.

Reaching up absently to double check his concealed glock was sitting smooth and comfortable right above his right hip, the Omega put out his cigarette efficiently in the ashtray on the front porch and headed back to his car. The thing was a crappy busted up Bug, but it got him places and helped him be unnoticeable many a time. 

Buckling in, the smaller Omega licked his lips, playing a bit with his tongue ring before absently popping a Tic Tac into his mouth to get some of the cigarette flavor out of his mouth. Bucky hated it when he smoked, and Steve knew why. Steve’s mortality rate was already slim pickings due to being in the middle of a warzone with a big psychic target on his back thanks to Hydra, and though he might not get sick as he used to as a kid, he was still petite and had a penchant for getting himself into trouble. No need to add to all that by the possibility of dying from something like lung cancer. 

But, sometimes Steve needed the pull of the nicotine calming his nerves. 

He hardly ever indulged, but there’d been a close call earlier that day with a Hydra Sniff sentinel duo coming around checking on him. That was another reason why he’d been late out grocery shopping. Hydra Sniffs always made Steve’s skin crawl. They always tended to exaggerate the flaring of their nostrils, and looked way too much like bloodhounds whenever they found something exciting to report to their masters. The two he’d just had the ‘pleasure’ of dealing with a few hours back were both Alphas who thought they were better than him because they thought him a defenseless Omega who needed someone strong to protect him.

Fuck them.

Steve may be tiny in psychic abilities, not just physical size, but he was FAR from defenseless. He could hold his own against any Alpha and was just as deadly, if not deadlier than most of Hydra’s thugs. Steve grunted as he put on his sunglasses, absently noting that no one was tagging him or watching, so that was a plus. The Omega pulled out of the dilapidated driveway to his small, patched up home and headed down the street, both windows up and stereo blasting Coldplay, AC on full blast. 

If the Bug had anything worth it’s weight and parts, it was definitely in it’s stereo system, AC. and high tech alarm system. Neighborhood kids had long ago learned not to mess with Steve’s Bug. Every once in a while some asshole would come and try to break into it, and end up flat on their ass from being shocked within every inch of their lives. Perks of having a rare Electrokinetic (or Shocker) Alpha mechanic on their side. Thor was a blessing, for sure. 

The larger than life blonde hardly ever saw merit in using his powers when fixing cars or trucks, but because Steve was… well Steve, Thor couldn’t help but make it harder for people to pick on him by breaking into his car, of which the Omega appreciated. Plus, Thor had also installed a security camera system on the vehicle, so he could watch (with Bucky and Clint) with amusement the perps getting their karma booted up the ass. 

Steve hummed softly to the song of Politik, absently looking out the dirty front window at the sunny sky. They were due for some rain, and he was thankful for it. Steve was already covered in thick and greasy suntan lotion for his pale skin, and the heat was just sweltering in this dog day of summer. Turning the car a bit and flexing a toned, but still slender tribal tattooed right bicep, Steve continued a few miles, black sleeveless Metallica shirt feeling cool up against his chest, the AC drying the sweaty fabric and making it feel good on his pierced nipples. His silver chain necklace glinted a bit in the sunlight, as did the faceplate of his military wristwatch on his left wrist. 

Pressing the gas pedal down with beat up but still serviceable steel toed army boots that accented his faded blue jeans, Steve just hoped against hope, that this meeting would go smoother than the last one. 

He couldn’t help but feel in his gut that Hydra was gearing up for something big.

And whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be pretty.

Once at one of the many hideouts that the remaining members of Shield used as a meeting place, Steve parked his car and managed to get out of it before he was glomped by a black stealth suit garbed Bucky, the Alpha leaning down to snuffle into his neck like crazy, some of his long brown hair escaping from the tie at the nape of his neck in the process. “Buck, I just saw you this morning,” Steve protested half-heartedly, but allowed the dramatic scenting. 

Patting the bigger man’s broad shoulders, the Omega huffed out a soft sigh and leaned up to breathe in Bucky’s Alpha scent, being mindful of his dagger ear piercing. It made him relax the tension in his shoulders that he hadn’t realized he had, and caused him to feel much calmer, though he’d shoot his own ass if he ever admitted that to anyone. Bucky pulled away and mumbled softly, “Vision told me about the Sniffs. Nat and Fury spied them running around the other territories like a bunch of goons too. A few Bleeders too. Still, you ok?”

“Yea, they didn’t find anything worth pursuing,” Steve said, reaching up to ruffle the newly trimmed blond and brown hair at the back of his head. 

“It’s not that, that I was worried about, dork. Are you ok?” Bucky prodded gently, flipping up Steve’s sunglasses so he could look into the Omega’s blue eyes. 

“Yea, just tired and wanting to get out of the heat, you know?” Steve murmured, flushing a bit under the Alpha’s gaze. Sometimes Bucky confused the hell out of him.

Most days Bucky treated him like a brother and best friend, comrade in arms sort of deal. But other times, especially more recently, Bucky acted like Steve was made out of glass. Or even kind of made Steve feel… sort of… like… a pampered and beloved mate. More than once he’d caught Bucky watching him with a sense of longing, and if Steve really, really thought about it, he’d have to admit to scenting arousal coming off of his best friend. Well, more than usual.

Bucky always had one hell of a libido once he’d turned Alpha.

Steve shook it off, not wanting to ponder it much, considering that it wasn’t important. There was a time and place for things like that, and now definitely wasn’t. Maybe at some point he could sit down with Bucky and talk it over. But, for now, it had to wait. Courting, mating, relationship goals were almost nonexistent in their line of work now. Plus, the Omega wasn’t sure if he was ready for that sort of thing, even if he did find Bucky incredibly attractive and mouthwateringly sexy.

 _Mind out of gutter, Steve,_ the Omega thought before helping Bucky take out the groceries from the car. 

Once inside in the blessedly cool underground apartment space, Steve started rummaging around for clean pots and pans, Wanda, their most powerful Pusher offering to help him cook this time around. Each weekly gang meetup someone was assigned for grub duty. Last time it had been Bucky, who always brought the same stuff - frozen pizzas or some other kind of frozen dinner coupled with orange sherbert. Always orange. Though most tended to grumble a bit about the flavor, they ate it anyways because that had been Bucky’s sister’s favorite type of ice cream. 

Strange how it now had been ten years since she and her mother had passed on along with a good portion of the Shield Underground. A lot had happened since then. 

A lot of bloodshed. More deaths, and perhaps more life. Smirking a bit at Wanda’s growing tummy, Steve asked, “How’s the lil’ one?” He never touched Wanda or any other pregnant Omega or Beta on the stomach without asking first, and with her due date fast approaching, the Omega Pusher was very appreciative of his kind and thoughtful courtesy.

Wanda huffed out a soft laugh and shrugged, saying, “Bruce says she’s healthy, and seems to be already showing her powers. She already has Vision wrapped around her finger and probably will become a powerful Pusher at some point.”

Steve snorted at that. Wanda’s mate Vision was a powerful Watcher who could see the future of anyone except for himself, and by extension his own unborn daughter. It both vexed and scared the shit out of him most days, but he started feeling more content when another Watcher by the name of Maria Hill got on the payroll. The team was still warming up to her, but she seemed reliable. If anything, she definitely had a common enemy to them in Hydra.

Nat came by and snagged an uncooked spaghetti noodle, absently sniffing it. Steve rolled his eyes. “Nat, I made sure it was certified gluten free. You can eat it.”

“Just because something says it’s certifiable doesn’t mean it really is,” Nat stated softly, a small smirk playing on her lips. The Beta was their strongest Sniff and frankly one of the only ones Steve could stand. 

Bruce came by once the kitchen cleared out a bit more to get a glass of water, the Beta Stitch absently waving at Steve before heading out of the way. “Thor going to be here this time?” Steve asked Nat.

Nat nibbled on her spaghetti noodle idly and then hopped onto the counter, swinging her slender black legging clad legs around a bit. “Vision and Maria both say he is still handling Loki.”

“Oh god, when will that Shifter ever give Thor a break?” Clint absently stated as he joined the small party. He nodded to Steve and dipped into the fridge for a beer. The Omega was their one and only Shadow, which is one of the reasons why the man was ALWAYS at every meeting. No ifs and/or buts. 

“Probably never, and I don’t even have to ask Vision or Maria that in order to know it,” Wanda said with a smile. Every mafia or gang type of group had one or more people that tended to bring nothing but trouble. With Loki, it was more along the lines that he WANTED trouble. 

Especially if it pissed Thor off.

“Pepper coming as well?” Steve asked, curious. Pepper was a Beta Wiper and tended to sit out on meetings unless she was called for her services. It wasn’t like she wasn’t a part of the clan. It was more along the lines that she knew her powers were the rarest of them all and she would prefer not to put anyone in unnecessary peril. It sucked, but they all appreciated and respected her decision.

“Don’t think her services are needed this time. So, probably not,” Nat said. 

Just then, Sam and Rhodey came into the kitchen to greet Steve, both Beta Movers of whom were followed by Alpha Mover T’Challa and his Omega Bleeder sister Shuri, and last came in Fury, high level Alpha Pusher, Scott and Peter, both Omega Shifters, and Alpha Barnes. 

Steve grunted softly and absently sneezed at all the smells of the tight knit mob family wafting around, mixing with the scents of garlic salt, parsley, and pepper. Alpha Barnes exchanged a few words with him and patted the Omega gently on the back before heading out to join the others massing in the living/meeting room. Wanda stirred the spaghetti sauce, absently watching Steve concentrate on making this huge italian kitchen sink kind of salad, complete with enough veggies to make a vegan orgasm in love. 

Thank heavens some of the veggies like the cauliflower, carrots, radishes, green and red bell pepper, and broccoli he had already bought prechopped, so all he really needed to do was slice the tomatoes, green onions, olives, celery, lettuce, and cucumber to complete the salad. Mixing it all up with the Barnes’ own recipe of Italian dressing, Steve figured everything was ready except the noodles, of which only took ten minutes to cook. 

Steve would have put cheese in the salad if not for Wanda’s sudden aversion to anything remotely resembling the smell of dairy while pregnant. Still, that didn’t mean the others couldn’t grab a bag of shredded mozzerella and parm to go on theirs or their spaghetti once they got their plates and bowls filled. While everyone assembled into the living room, including Wanda, Steve mixed up and formed the chocolate cake before putting it in the oven to bake. 

Finally off of his feet, Steve absently stretched out one foot to splay naturally in Bucky’s lap, of which after the Alpha had finished wolfing down his food, reached down to massage the offered ankle and socked foot. He knew just as much as everyone else that Steve’s right foot was his bad one. Old injuries sucked, and the whole team had at least one or two of them to deal with. With Steve, it was a knife wound in his foot of which could have done a hell of a lot more damage than it had. 

With Bucky, it had been a severing of his left arm, of which caused him to have a really cool looking metal workable prosthetic that made the Terminator’s skeletal structure look like child’s play. Steve really liked that permanent prosthetic. He knew he wasn’t the only one. When Bucky had healed up from his trauma and had had it fitted, the Alpha had been so ashamed, but Steve and the others made sure to let him know that it didn’t matter to them what he looked like as long as he was alive.

And if Bucky caught Steve looking at it more than once in one setting, it only reinforced the issue. Now, five years later, Bucky was proud to show off his arm. 

Steve felt a soft rumble start to rise in his chest at the feel of Bucky digging a nasty knot out of his heel, it feeling so good it was starting to turn him on. He tried stifling it, but it managed to escape in a low purr, of which caused Bucky to snap his head around to look at him, nostrils flaring a bit. Shit, the Alpha was so not going to let him live this down, was he?

Smirking slowly, Bucky dug a bit harder into the joint, causing Steve to nearly choke on his food. He swallowed and let out a whine, eyes drooping a bit. 

A sudden, amused cough caused the entire room to go silent, and turn their attention to their main Alpha. 

Alpha Barnes said softly, “Thank you for coming, my family, as always, to our weekly meetings. It does my heart good to see you all, and those that are still out in the field will of course, are missed but not forgotten. I hope to see them as soon as their missions conclude.”

He stood and motioned to Fury. “Let’s start with you, my left hand. What news do you have of the western borders of our territory?”

Fury straightened and said softly, his voice steady and commanding presence, “Not much besides Hydra thugs getting either dumber or bolder or both. Two of my men got attacked by Bleeders but managed to survive. Sniffers have been pretty active as well. I am not sure what they are looking for, and all of our Watchers aren’t sure either.”

Alpha Barnes nodded slowly. “Troubling but not unexpected. My right hand, how is the eastern borders fairing?”

Steve cleared his throat, much to Bucky’s amusement and said, “Seems pretty much the same. The two Sniffers I encountered today seemed to be searching for a guy. A rogue Omega Watcher that may or may not be that missing Stark guy or perhaps his son, but that’s all I could get from them. We don’t deal with the Starks so they had nothing to snatch on to.”

“Interesting,” Barnes murmured, absently rubbing his chin that looked so much like his son’s. “Bucky, my son, how about the north territory?”

Bucky shrugged and admitted, “Same as Fury and Steve. Though the Sniffs haven’t searched the northern most borders yet. I didn’t encounter them, but heard about them through the grapevine, etc. My guess is that they are staying more south for now. If it is Stark or his son, then they might be useful if push comes to shove.”

Nat nodded. “Territory to the south is clean but some of my girls dealt with a few Bleeders and Sniffs, though they weren’t hurt, thankfully. Stark is actually an Alpha Watcher, but I am not sure about his son. If that’s who they are looking for, it wouldn’t hurt to keep our eyes open. Like Bucky said, they could be a good bargaining chip or even a possible recruit if we act smartly about it.”

“Watchers, what do you think or divine?” Barnes asked, looking to Vision and Maria. 

“Well, that I am not sure, but… if I am not mistaken, then, we will get our answer-” Vision started before blanching.

“Right about now,” Maria finished, looking in the direction of the stairs. 

A sudden thunk on the door upstairs caused everyone to stiffen, except for Barnes. He snickered softly and rolled his eyes. “If it’s not a fuckin’ Kardashian, it’s a Stark.” He glanced at Maria. “It is a Stark, correct?”

“Yes. The younger, sir,” Maria stated before adding, “Unarmed, cold, and hungry. Very hungry.”

“Well then, go ahead and let him in and feed the poor kid. Once he has some food in his belly, bring him down here so we can meet him,” Barnes said softly, giving both Nat and Bruce a suggestive eye.

The two knew what that meant and quickly excused themselves to go upstairs to admit their new guest. 

“While he’s up there, let’s get the rest of the meeting done and over with,” Barnes suggested.

Steve arched a brow and shared a contemplative look with Bucky.

That was odd. Usually Bucky’s father didn’t let anyone not in the clan inside one of their shelters, especially not an unknown Watcher. Perhaps the Alpha knew more than he let on. Or perhaps, he owed the Starks a favor.

Whatever the cause, things were starting to look mighty interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But, what do you want, Buck?” Steve asked, curious.
> 
> “In all honesty?” Bucky thought for a moment and then admitted, “I want to romance you like you should be. You deserve that. I want to court you in any way I can, do things right. But, I know that our kind of life doesn’t have time for that sort of thing, so I will just have to settle for whatever-”
> 
> Bucky was cut off by Steve leaning over to peck him on the lips.
> 
> As first kisses go, it wasn’t much besides a shy, but determined brush of the lips. And it struck lightning through Bucky’s blood from his lips all the way down his spine, to even his toes. Bucky almost was too shocked to respond, but then he was leaning back to follow Steve in another kiss, this time reciprocating with gusto. Bucky’s hands started running down the Omega’s back, easing him closer ever so slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was studying for my Property and Casualty Insurance Licensing exam - of which I passed this past Friday, so yay. Lots more free time to get back into the swing of writing and arting. Thank you all for your patience, kudos and reviews! Please keep them coming, for they help inspire me to write more and encourage me to keep the plot bunnies going. Thank you. This chapter we finally get some Tony, Steve, and Bucky talking, so that's a plus, right? Art towards the bottom of the page is by me. Hope you like it. Without further ado, here is Chapter 2.

### 

2.

 

Tony Stark, Omega and Watcher, also currently on the run from some really nasty people trying to kidnap him or worse, looked up at the piece of crap old farmhouse that had definitely had seen way better days and sighed, resigned. Well, it’s not like he could look a gift horse in the mouth, sort to speak. Besides, it wasn’t like he was seeing anyone else in his future that might be willing to help him. 

God, he was hungry, and from the smell of things, that blond haired Omega he kept on seeing in his visions had been cooking something pasta-ish. Or garlicy and tomatoe-y. How long had it been since he’d had a decent meal? Five weeks? Ten? Just how long _had_ he been on the run?

Swallowing carefully, the Omega followed his nose, and his psychic abilities, along with a bit of instinct instead of his, you know, rational brain. Or maybe he was just that damned starved, thirsty, and tired. Otherwise, he might have felt ashamed for marching up the stairs to the main entrance of the place and slamming bodily up against it’s haggard wooden door. Resting his head on the door, he absently noted that at least the rough wood was minutely cooler than the temperature away from the building. 

Shade was a blessing.

Shade was your _friend_.

But unfortunately shade didn’t come with water or food.

With a soft huff, Tony waited for a long minute that felt like a fucking year, and kept telling himself that he had best be patient for these guys because hello, there was no one else in this goddamned city who would ever be willing to help him. Maybe ‘willing’ was a bad choice of word. Perhaps ‘stupid’ or ‘foolhardy’ enough to help him go after Hydra. 

And why was he now shivering? God, how did it get so cold out here all of a sudden? Rubbing his arms, he winced. Crap, he was sunburned. Again. So though his brain was thinking that he was freezing, he was actually overheated? That was definitely possible. 

Tony absently sniffed around and wished he hadn’t. 

He so needed a lukewarm shower.

And food.

Water would be nice, too.

Tony’s spastic thought process came to a close when the door opened to reveal one gorgeous red haired Beta Sniff and one ruggedly handsome Alpha Stitch. Swallowing carefully and trying to steady himself and almost failing, Tony opted for a small, relieved smile.

“Nat and Banner, nice to meet you. My name’s Tony…. Tony -” Tony blinked and suddenly found himself on the floor, head nicely cushioned by a crouching Banner. Well that was weird. How had he not seen that coming?

Oh yea, duh, because the future changed all the fucking time.

“Tony Stark. We know,” Nat murmured, hovering over him. “Looks like you need some TLC.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, _Ariel_ ,” Tony mumbled, trying to stay coherent.

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” Bruce muttered under his breath, but hoisted Tony up into his arms once he did an assessment of the Omega’s vital signs. 

“He’s going to be ok, though, right?” Nat asked curiously, not really concerned. 

“Yea. I can’t undo the emaciated muscle and bone structure, but I can definitely take care of that killer sunburn. He might not like me in a few minutes though,” Bruce admitted, heading inside with Nat on his tail. He went into the back room, absently advising, “Might want to go tell the others - just in case Vision and Maria don’t know, that he might be screaming soon.”

“On it,” Nat said before swiftly leaving the area to let Bruce do his thing. 

“Screaming, that sounds very pleasant. Is that your normal bedside manner? Must be brutal,” Tony mumbled, blinking a bit as spots and sparkles got in front of his line of sight. “Do I have heatstroke?”

“I’d say that’s a fair assumption,” Bruce said, giving Tony a small piece of wood to chew on before he started healing Tony.

Yep, the Omega was definitely a screamer.

They all were.

### 

Steve, Bucky, and a few others chilled out at the safe house long after the meeting had adjourned (serenaded by that poor Omega’s hollering). Steve was now curled up with Bucky’s head in his lap, the Alpha snoring softly and drooling a bit. After a bit of deliberation, Steve reached down and carefully undid Bucky’s hair. The Alpha mumbled a bit in his sleep, but then settled once Steve started carding his fingers through the silky strands.

Nat, Clint, and Fury were going over a few last minute details before the three ended up heading out, giving Steve and Bucky fond, knowing looks. Nat ruffled Steve’s hair as she passed, saying softly, “One of these days you are going to have to tell him how you feel, Steve.”

“Yea, I know… just…. Just not now,” Steve finished, blushing slightly. 

“Might want to do it before things get more crazy than they already are,” The Beta wisely advised, before she left to go upstairs.

“Easier said than done,” Steve muttered in a whisper.

Steve knew why Nat was trying to push him into being the one to take the initiative with Bucky. Unfortunately, with Bucky, well, he was a bit of a martyr in every sense of the word. He would put anyone above himself. Yea, Steve was like that in some ways too, but Nat was closer with him than Bucky. Plus, Bucky had tried to shoot Nat the last time she tried pressing him with something he deemed as private. 

So, Steve could totally see it.

Omegas nowadays could actually take the initiative. Steve, however, was a bit of a romantic at heart and almost preferred Bucky to do it instead. It kind of stung in a wierd, childish sort of way that Bucky didn’t want to come out and talk to him about things like this. Mentally shrugging off his “want to be pursued” instincts, Steve noted that the Alpha was no longer snoring.

Looking down, the Alpha had his face turned a bit inward towards Steve’s stomach and was now watching him, eyes half hidden by lazy, tired eyelids. 

Steve stilled his hand, of which caused the Alpha to rumble softly in irritableness. “Why’d you stop?”

“Because we gotta leave soon. That’s why,” Steve rationalized, though the corners of his lips were twitching up in a smile.

“No we don’t. We don’t hafta leave until that kid Tony has a talk with Dad,” Bucky countered, yawning so large that it nearly swallowed half his face. 

“Stark is only two years younger than us. He’s no kid,” Steve advised, just to be a little shit. 

He wasn’t fooling Bucky, though. The Alpha sighed softly and absently took up Steve’s hand, nuzzling the small scent glands right on the inside of his wrist. 

Steve flushed a bit, puzzled. “Buck….”

“Mmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, Stevie?”

“Well then, why are you scenting my wrist?”

“You smell good, that’s why.”

“Oh.”

Steve let out a slow hiss when Bucky started nibbling and giving kitten licks to the area. The scent glands on his wrists weren’t as sensitive as they were on other places of his body, but they still felt weird when stimulated like this. It was a wierd, but good kind of feeling. 

“Buck….”

“What now?”

“Nothing, just….”

“Out with it.” Bucky paused, narrowing his eyes up at Steve, absently scenting the air. Steve’s Omega pheromones were going haywire. Swallowing carefully, almost feeling a bit shy, he continued to watch. In this, he could be patient for Steve.

The Omega finally let out a deep sigh, breath pressed out in a whoosh. “What are we doing, Buck?”

Bucky could have come back with a smartass answer, but he figured he was walking a fine line with Steve right now. 

In truth, Bucky had been in love with Steve since they were kids, first being in puppy love - or whatever it was called back then, and then it evolved into real love. It took him a damned long time to figure it out, though. Convinced he’d never been in love, Bucky had gone searching for it like most Alphas do. But, then when all of his dates felt wrong, or his relationships ending before they even started, Bucky started looking inward at himself and then, at Steve. 

Steve was his life.

He was everything. Bucky wasn’t naive enough anymore not to know that eventually his father was going to pass away, as would everyone he loved more than life itself. Even Steve might. And Bucky knew for a fact that he would die before Steve if push came to shove, even if the Omega tried not to let him. Yea, Bucky was a bit of a softie and a martyr, but who wasn’t when they were so deep in love?

It was after he’d made that discovery that he’d stopped fighting this. Stopped fighting the battle with staying away romantically from Steve. It was a battle he’d lose, time and time again. Steve was perfect for him. From his cute Omega appearance to his sharp wit, to his snarky attitude, to his loyalty to him, to just… everything. 

But, Bucky wasn’t stupid. He didn’t want to screw this up. 

And he knew that Steve was starting to look at him in ways that made him shiver and want to go dancing for joy. Either that or go find a heat room and fuck the living daylights out of the sassy Omega. So, he started hoping, that maybe… just maybe Steve was feeling the same way about him. He wouldn’t ever push Steve into doing something he didn’t want to do.

He was just waiting to see when would be a right time to bring it all out in the open.

Perhaps now was a good time. 

Bucky finally sat up and kept Steve’s hand in his, absently noting the size differences. He didn’t think he had a size kink per se, but when it came to Steve, he figured he must have one. Maybe he just had a Steve kink. Looking up to catch Steve’s blue eyes with his own, Bucky finally said softly, “It is what you want it to be, Stevie. If you want things to progress into something other than friends, that’s fine. But, if you’d rather stay friends, that’s ok too. I just… whatever you feel comfortable with. I don’t want to lose you.”

“But, what do you want, Buck?” Steve asked, curious.

“In all honesty?” Bucky thought for a moment and then admitted, “I want to romance you like you should be. You deserve that. I want to court you in any way I can, do things right. But, I know that our kind of life doesn’t have time for that sort of thing, so I will just have to settle for whatever-”

Bucky was cut off by Steve leaning over to peck him on the lips.

As first kisses go, it wasn’t much besides a shy, but determined brush of the lips. And it struck lightning through Bucky’s blood from his lips all the way down his spine, to even his toes. Bucky almost was too shocked to respond, but then he was leaning back to follow Steve in another kiss, this time reciprocating with gusto. Bucky’s hands started running down the Omega’s back, easing him closer ever so slowly. 

Steve shivered as the tension between them rose dramatically. He pulled away after a moment, feeling all sorts of blissed out, horny, and drunk on Bucky’s happy and aroused pheromones. Absently he noted he had suddenly grabbed onto Bucky’s shirt during their kisses. Closing his eyes for a long moment, both catching his breath and scenting the Alpha’s mouthwatering smell. 

Bucky watched Steve for a while, idly worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Steve swallowed and then finally opened his eyes to look into his best friend’s blue eyes which were dilated with desire and bliss. With a muffled whine turning into a frustrated growl, Steve boldly yanked on Bucky’s shirt, tugging him in for another searing kiss, this time full of tongue, teeth, and possessiveness.

The Alpha’s ghost of a huff in amusement was swallowed up by Steve’s forceful attention. 

Shit. What in Hydra’s asscrack had taken them so damned _long_?

### 

Tony came to, feeling surprisingly cool, but not in the heatstroke kind of way. The Stitch Banner knew his shit, apparently, as the Omega had already divined he would be. Still, it was kind of actually nice that he was proven right. Tony slowly sat up, noting that he was now wearing some soft Omega sweats, nothing else. His clothes had been either burned or washed, not that Tony cared.

Though those sneakers had been kind of important, considering they had cost a pretty penny and were custom made for his soles. Figuring that there were other, more important things to worry about, Tony took stock of where he was. Banner must have moved him to a green sofa, right across from an AC unit that looked like it had seen better days. But, hey, at least it was working, so that was a total plus. Tony’s nose picked up a delicious, mouthwatering scent, and his stomach rumbled angrily.

God, Tony was so tired of being hangry.

Slowly standing up, the Omega followed his nose into a small kitchenette, where that red headed Beta Sniff was currently stirring some chicken noodle soup. Without preamble, Nat gave him a small smirk and handed him an already made up bowl of the scrumptious stuff, complete with thick crusts of garlic bread to dip with on the side plate. Before Tony could ask, Nat then pointed to a large jug of ice water on a table behind them. 

“You sure you aren’t a Watcher?” Tony rasped, wincing as his voice came out as hoarse as sandpaper in Death Valley. 

Once seated at the table, after several slow sips of water, Nat finally answered him cryptically, “You’re the Watcher, Tony. You tell me.”

Tony grunted, and would have commented if not for the fact that his stomach was going to eat a hole out of him if he didn’t start devouring the soup in front of him asap. It didn’t take him long to get full, considering how long he’d been without regular meals. He let out a soft distressed whine as he looked at his half full bowl miserably. 

“It’s ok if you can’t eat it all yet, Tony. You can eat some more later,” Alpha Barnes said, the Pusher coming inside the kitchen to join them. Nat put the remains of the soup into some tubawares to store in the fridge before she left the two alone to talk. “Take all the time you need to recoup.”

“Alpha,” Tony murmured softly with respect.

“Tony, dispense with that bullshit. Our families used to be quite close before the purge. I feel for my part at least that our friendships and alliances are still solid,” George commented softly, taking up some ice water for himself in a separate glass. “Call me George in private. I was sorry to hear about your father’s disappearance.”

Tony licked his lips and regarded the mob boss carefully. Alpha Barnes was definitely someone who could either one, be a powerful ally, or two, the worst person anyone could ever double cross. Thankfully Tony wasn’t ever thinking of double crossing the big guy, especially since he didn’t fancy his spleen being sold on the black market. Still, he had to be careful.

“Fair enough, and thank you,” Tony allowed, opting to play it safe. “My dad might not still believe in the Shield Underground, but I do. I am sorry he shut the door in your face. If he hadn’t, perhaps he wouldn’t be missing now.”

“It’s alright, Tony. Your old man did what he thought was best, so one couldn’t blame him. He was protecting you and his family. There isn’t nothing as precious than those we cherish. It’s water under the bridge.” The Alpha waved at Tony, stalling protests that no doubt were simmering in the Omega’s gut. “Your old man might not believe in us anymore, but like you said, you do. So, that’s something. Question is… how can I help you, Tony? How can I help you so we can start rekindling our alliances? You want us to find him?”

Here we go.

Tony knew that this part was going to be hard for him, to ask for help. But, he’d do it, if he could see Hydra fall. It wasn’t just about getting his dad freed if the Alpha was still alive even - all Tony could see was a blur when he looked at his dad’s future - it was about payback. He’d deal with the consequences later. And, if he played his cards right, he might not get killed, maimed, or worse. 

With a ragged sigh, the Omega stared into the Alpha’s steely blue eyes and stated firmly, with only a slight waiver of emotion in his voice, “I only want two things. I want my dad out of Hydra’s clutches, yes. You guessed it. But, I also want to see Hydra _burn_.”

Alpha Barnes slowly smirked. “I’m listening.”

### 

The next morning had Steve up at the docks with Bucky, narrowing his eyes at the pensive Omega they had recently just met. Tony had crashed right after his talk with Alpha Barnes, complete with the whole swearing his life away to the Underground family business, yadda yadda yadda. So, after he had slept like the dead, Tony had been awakened by a strange Shadow named Clint, been marched into the bathroom for a much needed shower, given clothes and food before hitting the road. 

Now, he was leaning up against a beat up robin’s egg colored Bug, looking over one seriously grumpy brunette haired Alpha Pusher with killer thighs and bedroom blue eyes that he could dream about for eons, and one irritable short but lithe blonde Omega looking like he needed to either get laid or have a cigarette or both. Tough crowd. 

Regrettably, not everyone was a morning person. 

Tony would have had a peace offering of coffees to go around if he’d had access to his bank account. 

Steve let out a soft sigh and absently climbed on top of his vehicle, and Tony admired the tight ass that fit those skinny jeans a bit too much before Bucky caught him ogling. His glower deepened and Tony slowly smirked, but kept his eyes above neck height from then on. No need to piss off the Godfather’s son and heir. 

Yet.

Steve got himself situated, and started looking around the docks idly. 

“So, Tony, you sure this is where you saw Sitwell in your latest vision?” Steve asked, his voice gruff but soft.

Tony swallowed, pushing down his raging hormones and nervousness before answering the Omega, “Yep. Privileged Omega Mover with a bald head so shiny it could stun a bear, glasses that look a bit too grandpa, and cocky air about him to swamp ten Alphas?”

“Sounds like him.” Steve grunted softly and nodded, absently people watching as the dawn started to break. Fishermen were out getting ready for the day, while some were coming into the dock. Some seagulls screamed above them, but luckily none shit on them.

Bucky’s eyes softened, but only just before he leaned up against Steve’s Bug and relaxed in a panther sort of way. Ready to act in a second’s notice, maybe less, but relaxed enough to not alarm too many bypassers. Clint radio’d in to let everyone know that the perimeter was clear so far, the archer sniper Shadow keeping a covert eye on things.

“So, uh, what do you guys do for a living?” Tony asked, opting to go for casual and not creepy. Anything to help them blend in with the scenery, though he doubted anyone would be fooled, much less one Jasper Sitwell.

But, he didn’t have to look into the future to know that sometimes luck found a way to surprise him.

Steve shared an amused look with Bucky before he offered, “I work as a part time Graffiti Artist Instructor at a local Art School and sometimes do tattooing depending on this sort of thing.”

“That’s awesome. Artists are incredible, and you do tattooing? That’s sweet.” Tony then glanced at Bucky, who was fondly looking at Steve with the biggest dopey Alpha look anyone could have and the Omega almost thought the cute was a bit too much if it wasn’t so damned adorable. He asked the moody Alpha, “And you? What do you do?”

“I punch people for a living,” Bucky deadpanned, smirking slightly at Tony this time. Well that was unexpected but at least he wasn’t being downright hostile. That was an improvement.

Steve let out a huff of laughter. 

Bucky revised, “I work part time as a Bouncer to an all night club in Brooklyn. I do piercings on the side, and give boxing lessons when I can.”

“Well, no wonder you have biceps and thighs of _betrayal_. Look at you - you probably have a murder strut too, don’t you?” Tony couldn’t help saying, letting out a soft laugh when Bucky up and flushed like a tomato.

But, what got them both going was when Steve started cracking up so hard he almost fell off his car.

The best part though, was when Steve let out a soft hiccup and admitted, “He _so_ does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full list of Psychic gifts from the movie Push:
> 
>  
> 
> [Push](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Push_\(2009_film\))
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise here is a small little cheat sheet:
> 
> -Watchers: Clairvoyants that can see the future (though subjectively - the future is always changing)  
> -Movers: Telekenetic people, meaning they can move things with their mind  
> -Pushers: People who can manipulate other people's minds by suggesting false memories, statements, etc and making them think it's the truth. So, example - someone could suggest you have a sister, and you would have all the memories of her, even if you never had a sister.  
> -Bleeders: Use sound waves to burst blood vessels (yummy... not). They are also called screamers because they use their screaming to kill or torture.  
> -Sniffs: People who can use psychometry - or use their sense of smell to find out where a person has been and where they are now just by their scent.  
> -Shifters: Can change anything they want into something else for a short period of time (like make someone think there is a hundred dollar bill instead of the actual one dollar bill in their hand)  
> -Wipers: Can erase memories  
> -Shadows: Can mask a Sniff's abilities so they can't hunt a person that a Shadow is protecting.  
> -Stitches: Healers who can also unheal depending on the circumstance.
> 
> My added contribution to the fic:
> 
> -Shocker: (Thor lol) Basically a person who can control electricity and lightning  
> -Verity: Rarest gifted person in the world. They can sense not only when a person is lying no matter how good at lying they are, but also force them to tell the truth and spill their secrets, just by telling them to or asking them to. If a Verity is strong enough, they can also see an entire person's history, not just their thoughts, their family's history, and their ancestors. Low level or unpracticed Verities need to use eye contact with a person they are talking to in order to get the connection to work. High level Verities simply have to be in the same building.


End file.
